


Behind your smile

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “She's never gonna see sense Aaron. I feel like.... I feel like I'm gonna lose him.” - he whispered crying.Or...Robert was trying to put on a brave face all day, but after everything - especially the pub scene with rebecca - he breaks down incapable to be strong anymore.





	Behind your smile

“Did you actually go to a clothing store to buy this?” - smiled Robert as he picked up the outfit. They were both trying to stay calm about the whole situation and since they had to wait until afternoon to talk to Rebecca, they needed something to take their minds off this. Seb and his little devil costume seemed like the perfect topic.

“Yeah, I don't know why it's surprising. I did buy him stuff before.”

“I know but...how was it?” - asked Robert all excited. He pictured his husband strolling amongst women in the baby department and that was the cutest thing.

“Erm...it was quite good. I had some help.”

“But you hate when they bother you while you're shopping. You always mutter about it.”

“I know, but at first I didn't find any outfit with a hoodie and that was essential.” - Robert started laughing at this. Of course it was essential. His husband is such a simple guy, anything with a hoodie will do.

“I wish I was there.”

“No, if you were there we would be still in that store. I know you.” - he said looking at him - “Anyway a woman helped me out and she said it was a lovely outfit.”

“It really is. Can't wait to dress him up.”

“We can do it later, after lunch maybe?”

“Deal!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Robert slammed the door shut, they were both fuming.

“HOW DARE SHE?”- he started - “I'm not gonna let her take him. I WON'T!” - he shouted.

“Hey, come here.” - said Aaron as he opened his arms to pull Robert in for a hug. - “She's not going anywhere with him, alright?”

“What is going on in her head? How did she think we would agree to this?”

“I was right to not letting her take him now wasn't I? Do you really agree? I don't wanna speak out of..”

“Of course I agree! I was so gobsmacked I couldn't even speak at first. I just stood there like an idiot, but you....” - said Robert hugging his husband close - “You were there, and you said all the right things. And what if they wouldn't give him back? It's not like she hasn't tried to take him without my permission before.”

“You know what? We need to speak to Charity. Let her know about this, and we need to discuss this. We can't let them take Seb.”

“Yeah you're right. I'm so angry. I never thought she would do this.”

“It's not like she's a reliable one....”

“What are we gonna do if we can't solve this as civil human beings?”

“Don't think about that right now. Let's go and dress Seb. He can try on that devil outfit.” - he said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, at least that's gonna be fun.”

“And we can take some photos I guess.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really.” - he smiled as they went upstairs.

 

 

10 minutes later they were done. It was the fastest change in the world. They honestly thought it would be more of an effort to manage to get Seb into that costume, but it was the easiest thing.

“Look at you.” - smiled Robert as he got him in his arms – “Daddy did a good deal with this outfit.” - Aaron stood next to him, grinning like a fool. Not just because of what Robert said, but because Seb was the most adorable little devil and he still knew how to act like an angel. Despite all this cuteness the atmosphere was tense.

“Mum can look after him a bit, while we go and talk to Charity.”

“How did you know I was about to ask?”

“I know you. Besides, I can't shut my brain either. Not properly. Not even with him around.” - he nodded to Seb. - “Come here you.” - he said to the boy, and Robert just passed him over - “Is this comfy?” - he asked him. Seb just laughed as he grabbed a hold of Aaron.

“Looks like he wants a cuddle.” - said Robert as he stroked Seb's back.

“He can have as many cuddles as he wants.” - smiled Aaron as he held Seb closer – “Ain't that right Sebby?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late. Very late. And they were lying in bed, fully awake. Neither of them knew what to tell the other, how to make it better. They were angry, they felt betrayed, it seemed like the worst nightmare ever.

“What if she's taking this to court?” - asked Robert suddenly. He turned to Aaron as he wiped his eyes. - “What if no matter how we agree on anything, she just goes to court, telling them every fucked up plan I had in the past 4 years... and beyond, and then I'm gonna lose him.”

“No.” - said Aaron as he pulled him closer – “We won't let that happen. It's not like she doesn't have anything to hide.... she tried to take him away to Australia! She wanted to fed him hot milk..... she almost burnt the whole house down with Seb in it, because of her brain injury. She's not reliable. Not when it comes to looking after a child. She has more to lose.” - said Aaron, but he knew that things could get ugly if they go to court. He wanted to comfort Robert, and everything he said was true, but he knew that it wouldn't be so easy.

“I just don't wanna lose him Aaron. I … I know I made mistakes, but... I tried so hard.... after... after he was born.” - he said sobbing – “I promised myself... I stood there in front of my dad's grave and I promised that I'll be better.”

“You are! You are an amazing father Robert!”

“But now she wants to use every scheme I've ever done, every lie I've ever told... she wants to use it against me. How could she?”

“Hey, just calm down...”

“I CAN'T!” - he shouted – “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...”

“It's okay.” - he said stroking his arm – “I know. You heard what I said to them. I mean it. Seb's best interest is to stay here with us.”

“She's never gonna see sense Aaron. I feel like.... I feel like I'm gonna lose him.” - he whispered crying.

“No, that won't happen. Robert! You need to stay positive. You can't fall apart now.”

“Okay, okay.” - he said as he wiped his tears away. - “You're right.” - he added as he snuggled up to Aaron. - ”I'm so glad that you're here with me. I don't know if I could do this on my own.”

“You never have to do anything on your own. I'm always here. We'll think of something, alright?” - he asked looking at Robert.

“Okay.”

“Try to sleep a bit, yeah? We'll talk about it more tomorrow.” - Robert just nodded and closed his eyes. Aaron waited a few minutes before he let out a breath he was holding. He was just as angry and sad as Robert, but he had to be strong for him. All he wanted to do was sit in the corner and cry, but he tried to make the thought go away, by holding Robert closer, inhaling his scent. Robert was exhausted. He was a wreck. For the better part of the day he was trying desperately to keep it together, but by 9pm he gave up. Aaron found him crying after he got out of the shower, and ever since that moment, he was there, holding him, trying to comfort him, all the while he tried his best to hold in his own rage.

He had to do something. He didn't want to tell Robert, and it depends how their morning goes, - maybe he won't tell him then either - but he was ready to go over to talk to Rebecca. He wants the best for Seb, he wants to have a proper chat, a reasonable one, and hope that it could change something. Seb was important for everyone, and only for his sake, he's ready to sit down and talk to her in a civilized tone.

As he closed his eyes, he was hoping for the best. He was hoping that Robert has a good night sleep, he was hoping that tomorrow will bring some clarity into their lives. And most of all he hoped for a miracle, because as things were at that moment, their life felt like a nightmare.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
